


HWY 666

by Darksidedawn



Series: CMFT [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corey Taylor - Freeform, Gen, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Michael traps Dean in a world, but it's not so kind this time.
Series: CMFT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	HWY 666

**Author's Note:**

> I do not like Dean owning a bar, and I don't believe Michael would be that nice to him even to keep him happy, so there's this.

Dean felt like screaming, again. His throat was raw, and he was coughing up blood, but he struggled to his feet. The hell Michael had trapped him in--it was nothing compared to the torture Alastair had put him through. 

He’s standing on a road, facing the great flat plains of Western Kansas, presumably because Michael knew his memories about home, the bastard. Soon enough, Baby, driven by Sam (black-eyed, emotionless) came, and Dean stood in front of him. He felt his previous wounds closing just as Baby hit him, and the crunch of metal on bone rang in Dean’s ears. 

He’s still alive, Michael made sure of that, but feels his spine cracking, splintering into a million tiny pieces as Baby’s wheels went directly over his face and his head cracks open with a sickening slap onto the pavement. 

He can still hear, he’s not sure how, Sam’s cold laugh as Baby speeds away. Soon, his head mends itself, the spine comes back together, his fractures heal. As soon as Dean can speak again, he opens his mouth.

“Michael,” he says weakly, “screw you!”

There’s no answer, and Dean hears the telltale rumble of the engine as Baby prepares to make another pass.


End file.
